


Bedside Manner

by eerian_sadow



Series: tiny fluffy fics [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-injury, mentions of spark bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe comes out of stasis in the medbay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedside Manner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wicked3659](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/gifts).



Sideswipe's first impression upon waking was that _everything_ hurt. Even the light touching his plating hurt. Then he onlined his optics and hissed as he was momentarily--and even more painfully--blinded by the harsh overhead light flooding in. "Oh, Primus, what sadist put a light directly over the recovery bed?!" 

"That would be Ratchet." Prowl's voice was soft and soothing, as he came to stand at the frontliner's side. "He said, and I quote, "That glitch deserves it after the scare he gave me." I thought it a bit harsh, but apparently I came rather close to offlining with you."

"You almost died?" Sideswipe choked on the air cycling through his cooling system.

"I don't really remember it, but from the amount of swearing Jazz was doing when I woke up, yes." The tactician put a hand on the warrior's head and stroked it soothingly. "He was very unhappy with you, and so is your brother."

"What about you?" Sideswipe reached up and grabbed Prowl's wrist, stilling the comforting motion. "You almost _died_ and it was my fault."

"I can hardly be angry when I sent you out there in the first place." Prowl leaned down and kissed his bonded. "Besides, everyone else is furious on my behalf. I would just be redundant."

The red mech groaned. "Thanks. I really needed to know just how mad the entire crew was first thing out of stasis. Your bedside manner sucks, Prowl."

"I could have let Ratchet come in first, you know." The black and white mech smirked. Then he let his relief at their survival flow across their sparkbond.


End file.
